Yugioh: Dimensions
by utopianking
Summary: Instead of the numbers coming to Earth, cards called Dimension-D cards have come. Now paired up with Serpent, the spirit of Dimension-D Aqua Serpent, Cory must hunt down these cards to get Serpent's memories. This story will be entirely OC, though some characters might resemble established ones.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh: Dimensions

Chapter 1: Dimension Summoning Revealed and the Serpent Rises

A young man who looked about fourteen was running down the street. He was wearing jeans with a blue jacket over a black shirt. His hair was spiked backwards and was black with blue tips.

The teenager made it to the train station where two people were dueling. On one side there was a large, black dragon. On the other there was nothing.

**Duel Cont.**

**Opponent One: 2500lp**

**Opponent Two: 1100lp**

Opponent Two drew a card, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (ATK 1200)."

A warrior with two swords appeared on the field.

"Because of his effect, I can summon another one to the field. Now your Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't attack. I end my turn."

Opponent One drew a card, "I use the spell Fissure to destroy one of those captains."

"Not good," the teen observer thought.

"I attack your Marauding captain with my Red-Eyes."

**Opponent Two: 0lp**

Opponent Two was knocked to the ground. The observer ran to him and said, "Are you alright Blitz?"

Blitz stood up and said, "I'll be fine Cory."

"Not quite," the other opponent said, "He has to give me his deck."

Cory stepped in front of Blitz, "You don't take a duelist's deck. You have to go through me."

"Fine."

The other duelist threw a punch at Cory, but he threw up his right arm to block. The assaulter hit the arm and pulled back his fist in pain.

"What is up with your arm?" he asked as he held his wrist. Cory pulled back his jacket sleeve to reveal a metal brace. It was covered with gears and had a ruby set in it , "Now, I meant you had to beat me in a duel."

The other guy slipped on his duel disk and said, "Okay, I'll duel. The name's Dragun." (pronounced Dray-gun)

Cory put on his duel disk, "Let's duel!"

**Duel Start**

**Cory: 4000lp**

**Dragun: 4000lp**

"I'll go first," Cory said, "Draw! I set one monster and one card and end my turn."

"Really?" Dragun asked, "That's your move? I draw. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode (ATK1900). I attack your facedown."

The dragon hit the card, which was a strange, green beast.

"You just destroyed my Screech," Cory said, "That lets me send two cards from my deck to the graveyard." Cory chose two cards and shuffled his deck, "Because I sent my Atlantean Heavy Infantry to the graveyard, your Luster Dragon is destroyed."

"You destroyed my dragon without even attacking!?" Dragun was surprised by this, "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Cory took the card off the top of his deck, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

As soon as Cory ended his turn, he was transported to a dark field. In front of him was a door that looked like some sort of monster.

"Cory Mizu," it said, "Open the door and gain a great power. But beware; such great power comes with great risk."

"What kind of risk?" Cory yelled.

"Take the risk and open the door."

"How do I even open it?"

Just as Cory said this his arm began to glow. He pulled back his jacket sleeve to reveal his brace. He held it up and red light connected the brace to the lock. The door opened and something flew out.

Cory awoke back at the duel. It seemed like no time at all had passed.

"It's my turn," Dragun said, "I dr-argh!"

Dragun dropped to the ground and a dark aura covered him. He began to groan as a strange symbol appeared on his hand. To Cory, it looked like a diamond with two wings attached.

"Are you alright?" Cory called.

Dragun stood up, "I feel fine. Better than fine, in fact. I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800). I now banish it to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 2800). I use Different Dimension Reincarnation to bring back my Chick."

Dragun's eyes widened and his extra deck glowed black, "I banish my level 8 and level 1 Red-Eyes monsters to Dimension Summon!"

"What's Dimension Summoning?" Blitz asked as Dragun's monsters entered a black hole.

"Dimension Summoning is where I banish monster's where the difference between the levels are equal to the new monster's zones. I use my monsters to summon Dimension-D Dragon (ATK 2700)!"

A jet black dragon rose from the portal and roared. It had the same symbol that Dragun had etched on its chest.

"I return one monster to my graveyard to give my beast piercing damage. Attack the facedown!"

"Fudge," Cory said as the attack hit and destroyed a Deep Diver (DEF 1100).

**Cory: 4000 - 2400lp**

"I end my turn."

Cory stood up, "When you destroyed my Deep Diver, I get to add one monster to the top of my deck. I now draw and summon my Deep Sea Diva (ATK 200). Now I can bring out my next Atlantean Heavy Infantry (ATK 0) from my deck. I use his effect to summon my Atlantean Marksman (ATK 1400). I send my three monsters to the graveyard to summon the Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2800) that I sent to the graveyard at the beginning of the duel.

"When my monster is summoned by its effect, I can return all spells and traps to the hand. I attack your dragon!"

**Dragun: 4000- 3900lp.**

When the smoke cleared, both monsters were still standing.

"How can your monster still be there?"

Dragun began to laugh, "A Dimension-D monster can only be destroyed by another. You cannot harm my dragon!"

"How am I supposed to beat that thing?" Cory thought.

_"You must find a way," _Cory heard a voice behind him.

He turned and saw a floating, blue snake.

"What in the world are you?"

_"You may call me Serpent. All I'm saying that you must beat that monster."_

"Well, I obviously know that! I'm not an idiot," Cory had no idea what Serpent was or how he got there, but that was the least of his problems.

"Are you okay?" Blitz asked, "You're talking to yourself."

"What do you mean? There is a floating, blue snake right here."

"It appears that my dueling has made you crazy," Dragun sounded amused, "End your turn so I can beat you."

"I set a card end my turn."

"I draw. I activate Blustering Winds to increase my monster's attack (ATK 2700-3700). No I attack your monster."

Cory was not going to let his monster be destroyed, "I activate Poseidon Wave. Your attack is negated and you take damage equal to the number of Fish, Sea-Serpent, or Aqua monsters times eight hundred."

**Dragun: 3900-3100lp**

"I end my turn then."

Cory took a deep breath and drew. The card was Surface.

"This won't help at all," he muttered.

_"It can,"_ Serpent said, _"Look in your deck."_

Cory looked at his deck box. He pulled out a card and found that it was blank.

"What do I do with this?" Cory asked.

Serpent transformed into a line of energy and entered the card, giving it the image of a snake made out of water. Cory couldn't read the text for a second because it was in a strange language, then he could understand it.

"I use the card Surface to bring Atlantean Heavy Infantry back (DEF 1600)," Cory said as he formed a plan, "I now banish my Poseidra and Atlantean to Dimension Summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK 2500)."

"How do you have one of those?" Dragun exclaimed.

"I'm just that good. I use the effect of my Serpent to return Posiedra to my graveyard and destroy your monster."

"No!" Dragun yelled as his monster was bitten in half by Aqua Serpent.

"I can't attack the turn I activate this effect, so I end my turn."

"I draw. I… I can't do anything. I end my turn."

"I draw," Cory was smiling now, "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Poseidra (ATK 2800). I attack you directly with both my monsters!"

**Dragun: 0lp.**

As Dragun fell to the ground, Serpent said, _"Hold your right arm out."_

Cory did this and a card flew out of Dragun's chest. He caught it and saw that it was the Dimension-D monster.

Cory saw some people looking his way and said, "Blitz, we should head to my place."

"On it!"

**Behold the original cards.**

**Dimension-D Dragon**

**Dragon/Dimension/Effect**

**Zones: 9**

**You can only special summon this card by Dimension Summoning and not by other means. During your turn you can return one of your banished monsters to the graveyard; this monster cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase.**

**ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2400**

**Dimension-D Aqua Serpent**

**Sea serpent/Dimension/Effect**

**Zones: 6**

**You can only special summon this card by Dimension Summoning and not by other means. You can return one of your banished monsters to the graveyard to either destroy all monsters or all spells and traps your opponent controls. You cannot attack with this monster during the turn you activate this effect.**

**You may know me as the ultimate brony on fimfiction or as elementalduelist 14 on yugico. I based my Aqua Serpent on my xyz counterpart.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh: Dimensions

Chapter 2: The Calling of the Dimensions

Cory and Blitz had made it back to Cory's house without attracting too much attention. On the way Cory had told Blitz what had happened. When they got inside, Cory greeted his parents and they went to his room.

"We need to figure out what this spirit thing knows," Cory said as he pulled out the Aqua Serpent card. The card retained its artwork as Serpent appeared.

_"You wish to speak with me?" _it said.

"Yeah, what the heck are you?"

"Um, I still can't see or hear this thing," Blitz said.

"I have no idea why only I can see him. Can you tell us?"

_"I am sorry. I do not know this. I will tell you what I know after I try something," _Serpent began to change into a more humanoid form, _"That is better. All I know is that the Dimension-D monsters are pieces of my memory. There are one- hundred that we must collect in order for me to find why I came here."_

Cory thought about this. The card that Dragun possessed appeared to have some sort of mental warping powers. Although Cory did not know how he was unaffected, he knew that it would be disastrous under the correct circumstances.

"Fine," Cory said, "I'll help you."

"Wait," Blitz said, "What are you helping the floating, invisible snake with?"

Cory explained what Serpent wanted. Afterwards Blitz said, "I'll help out too. My sister's friend works as a reporter so I can ask her to give us info on those cards."

_"Tell your friend that I appreciate the help," _Cory relayed the message.

Cory was about to get a snack when his brace began to vibrate.

"What is up with this thing now?" he thought.

"Hey," Blitz was looking out the window, "What's up with this guy."

Cory looked out the window. There was a man on the street that looked like he was sleepwalking.

_"Could he be a holder?" _Serpent asked.

Cory went out and looked at the man. He appeared to be in some sort of trance. He didn't even react when Cory poked his face.

"Let's go," Cory said, "We need to figure out how to get more Dimension-D monsters."

"Dimension-D's?" the man said, "I will obtain these for Morpheus."

A red halo appeared and ran down the man's arm, creating a duel disk that looked like a wing. He drew and said, "I activate the field spell Zombie World." The area around the duelists turned into a dark swamp, "I set a monster and end my turn."

Cory put on his duel disk and drew six cards.

"Dang it!" Cory thought, "I can't use Poseidra until I get rid of that spell." Then he took his turn, "I activate the spell Water Hazard, allowing me to summon Mermail Abysshilde (ATK1300). I now summon Atlantean Marksman (ATK 1400) I overlay my level three monsters to xyz summon Black Ray Lancer (ATK 2100). Go Black Ray Lancer, attack that facedown."

Black Ray Lancer stabbed through the facedown, revealing a Franken-beast of sorts. No effects activated, so Cory hoped he was safe, "I end my turn."

"I draw," the opponent said, "I can put one card from my hand on top of my deck to return my Plaguespreader Zombie to the field (ATK 400). I now tribute this to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (ATK 2400). I attack your Black Ray Lancer."

**Cory: 3700lp**

"When my Red-Eyes destroys a zombie monster by battle, it is special summoned to my side of the field (ATK 2100). I now attack you directly.

"I use the effect of Chum Spreader to negate the attack."

"I end my turn," zombie man said.

"I draw. Thank you deck. I discard my Warrior of Atlantis to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand, which I activate."

The marshlands were replaced by an underwater kingdom.

"I now set one monster and end my turn."

"I draw. Black Ray Lancer, attack the facedown."

The card flipped up and revealed a snowman that pulled Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon into the path of the lance, "You flipped up my Snowman Eater. This allows me to take down one of your monsters."

"I end my turn."

"I draw," the cards in Cory's had were Tornado Wall and Reese the Ice Mistress, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Decayed Commander (ATK 1000). This allows me to summon Zombie Tiger (ATK 1400). I now equip Zombie Tiger to Decayed Commander (ATK 1000-1500). I attack with Decayed Commander."

Reese the Ice Mistress was flipped up, "You can't destroy Reese with a level four monster."

"I attack with Black Ray Lancer. I end my turn."

"I draw and activate Dark Hole to destroy your monsters. I end my turn."

"I draw. Summon Vampire Lady (ATK 1550). I attack you directly."

"I activate Tornado Wall. That keeps me from taking battle damage."

"I end my turn."

Cory drew, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I activate Card Destruction so we have to discard and draw. I end my turn."

"I draw and end my turn."

"I draw."

_I activate Call of the Atlanteans._

Cory jumped, "I almost forgot you were here, Serpent. And I was going to activate that card anyways. Go, Call of the Atlanteans! I call forth Reese the Ice Mistress, Atlantean Marksman, and Atlantean Heavy Infantry."

_I tribute my Marksman to summon Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon._

"Shut up! I tribute my Atlantean Marksman to summon Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2800-3000. I banish my Posiedra, and my Reese Dimension Summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK 2500-2700). I now attack your Vampire Lady with my Aqua Serpent."

**Opponent: 2850lp**

The zombie man was knocked to the ground. He got up and said, "Where am I? How the heck did I get here?"

**Opponent: Surrender**

He ran away and Cory asked, "What was up with him?"

_I do not know. Though I do wonder who this Morpheus person is._


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh: Dimensions

Chapter 3: Dark Fay

It was night. Cory was looking at the new cards he obtained. Serpent was staring at them as well.

_I wish I knew how I came to this world. Or even where I came from._

_ "_I promise we'll find out," Cory said, "But in the morning, I need sleep."

_What is sleep?_

"It's where my mind is inactive and I am able to regain energy."

_Strange. What shall I do until you awake?_

Cory looked around his room and found nothing to occupy the alien. So he did the next best thing and sat all his cards in a row, "Read these and figure out my deck."

Cory went to sleep and Serpent stared at the cards.

_It is strange my card is the same as what his deck is based around. I might as well get studying._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%**

Cory awoke and realized that it was past seven, "Crap, I'm late!"

Cory got up and threw on some clothes. He ran downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar before heading out the door. Serpent was flying along beside him.

_What are you late for?_

"I have to go to school. It's a place where I learn facts."

_How often must you go to this 'school' place?_

"Monday through Friday. I get two days off every week."

Before Cory ran through the door, he told Serpent, "Stay quiet and just float there."

When class started, the teacher said, "We have a new student today class. Meet Arthur."

A small boy walked to the front of the class. He was wearing the school uniform and a pair of round glasses. His skin was pale and greatly contrasted his dark hair.

"Hello," he said in a quiet voice, "I came here from the city of New Domino. I hope to become a true member of your class."

Over the course of the day class went along as it usually did. Cory sat and was bored to death. Serpent, however, was interested in what the teacher had to say.

Cory was about to nod off when the bell rang for duel period. He ran outside to the yard and found that the new kid was dueling the best duelist in school, Grant Masters.

"Go Grapha! Attack that weak Fairy," Grant cried.

The great dragon destroyed the fairy creature that Arthur had on his field.

**Arthur: 400-0lp**

Arthur was sent flying and Grant picked up his deck, "These cards are pitiful. How do you expect to win with these?"

Grant tossed the cards back to Arthur, who picked them up and ran off.

Cory walked over to Grant and said, "You go apologize to him right now!"

Grant put his hands behind his head, "Why should I? I was only telling him the truth. He should only expect loss with those girly fairies?"

"The deck doesn't matter, all that matters is the heart of the duelist wielding them!"

"That's a load of bologna! All that matters is power."

"You don't have the true strength you need to win."

"Oh really," Grant punched Cory in the face and he went down.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%**

School was over and Arthur was walking home, staring at his deck.

"Is my deck really weak?" he thought.

Something caught Arthur's eye and he looked over at it. It was a card, blank with a faint black aura. Arthur picked up the card and felt a voice in his very soul.

_I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. All you must do give yourself over to the other dimension._

"I-I want to be seen as strong. Stronger than anyone."

_As you wish._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%**

Cory was walking home with a bloody nose, "So that happened."

_I liked school. It was interesting and allowed me to learn about this world._

"Yeah, but you don't have to do homework."

Cory and Serpent were waiting at a stoplight when Cory's bracelet began to glow.

_What is happening with your bracelet?_

"I don't know."

"Help me!" someone yelled from an alley.

_That sounded like the boy that punched you._

"We need to help."

Cory ran over to the alley and saw Grant on the ground with a beast above him. It looked like a mutated fairy. Cory looked at the opponent and saw that it was Arthur.

_That monster must be a Dimension-D._

"He must be under its control."

Arthur began to laugh, "Do you think my monsters are strong enough now? Dimension-D Dark Fay, attack him once again!"

As the fairy attacked, Cory held up his Aqua Serpent card. The monster materialized and blocked the attack.

"What are you doing?" Cory yelled.

"I'm showing him my power. Now step aside or I will have to fight you too."

Cory put away Aqua Serpent and activated his duel disk, "Let's do this then."

**Duel Start**

**Cory: 4000lp**

**Arthur: 4000lp**

Arthur took the first turn, "I draw. I activate the field spell, Mystic Forest. This allows me to special summon one Fay from my hand. I now special summon my level five Fay Wolf (ATK 2100). I now summon the tuner Fay Unicorn (ATK 100). I now tune my level 1 Fay Unicorn with my level 5 Fay Wolf to synchro summon Fay Knight (ATK 2500). I can banish my Fay Unicorn to summon another from my hand (ATK 100). I now banish my Fay Knight and Fay Unicorn to Dimension summon Dimension-D Dark Fay (ATK 2600). I end my turn."

Cory looked at the giant fairy in front of him and wondered how to beat it, "I draw and set a monster and two cards and end my turn."

"I draw. Attack his facedown, Dark Sword Strike."

The revealed facedown monster was Reese the Ice Mistress, "I'll end my turn."

"I draw. I'll set another monster and end my turn."

"You can't win with facedowns. I use the effect of my Dark Fay. By returning a Fay Unicorn to the graveyard I can special summon another Fay Wolf from my hand (ATK 2100). Now Fay Wolf, attack."

An Atlantean Heavy Infantry was destroyed.

"I attack you directly with my Dark Fay."

"I discard my Chum Spreader to negate the attack."

"I'll end my turn. Because two monsters attacked, I have to destroy my Fay Wolf or take 1000 points of damage. Goodbye wolf."

"I draw," Cory saw the card an knew that victory was in his hands, "I activate the spell Call of the Atlanteans to return the three Sea-Serpents in my graveyard to the field (DEF 1600, 800, 0). I now tribute my Chum Spreader to summon my Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2500). I can't special summon the turn I use this Call so I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate the spell Fay Power Ritual. This increases the power of my Dark Fay by 1000 (ATK 2600-3700). Attack his Poseidra!"

"I use the trap Zeus' Breath to negate your attack. You now take 800 points of damage for both my monsters."

**Arthur: 4000-2400lp**

"I'll end my turn. (ATK3700-2700)"

"I draw. I banish these monsters to Dimension summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK2500). I activate the spell Different Dimension Reincarnation. To bring back Poseidra (ATK 2500) I now use the field spell Umi to get ready of that card of yours and increase my monster's attack. (ATK 2500-2700, 2800-3000) Aqua Serpent, attack that Dark Fay! Now that Fay is gone I can attack you directly!"

**Arthur: 2400-0**

Arthur was knocked to the ground and Serpent raised his hand, causing the Dimension-D to come to him. When the card came in contact with him, he saw a vision.

He was floating in space, staring at two planets. One was blue, the other red. Serpent was pulled to the blue planet and could see cities.

_Is this my home?_

In the real world Cory was walking up to Arthur. He pulled him to his feet and asked, "Are you okay?"

"My deck is still too weak," Arthur whispered.

"Why do you think that? If neither of us had those monsters, you would have given me a run my money."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cory walked away and reactivated his disk, "Let's go!"

**Dimension-D Dark Fay**

**Fairy/Dimension/Effect**

**ATK2700/DEF2300**

**This card can only be destroyed by battle in a battle against a Dimension-D monster. You can return one banished monster to your graveyard to special summon one level 5 or higher from your hand.**

**Fay Unicorn**

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK100/DEF100**

**You can banish this monster from your graveyard to special summon one Fay Unicorn from your hand.**

**Fay Wolf**

**Fairy**

**ATK2100/1500**

**Fay Knight**

**Fairy/Synchro**

**ATK2500/DEF200**0

**Chum Spreader**

**Sea-Serpent/Effect**

**ATK0/DEF0**

**You can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate a direct attack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dimensions**

**Chapter 4: Hyperion's Wrath, Battle of Fire and Water**

A girl was lying on a hospital bed, the machines she was hooked up to making beeping noises. Two male doctors were standing in front of her.

"I can't believe she's still hanging on," the first doctor, the one holding a chart, said.

"I know," his colleague replied, "That car crash a few months ago left her brain dead. If I didn't have a soul, I'd of pulled the plug. But her family still believes.

The room was covered in an eerie, blue light and time in the room completely stopped. A hooded figure appeared in the room and looked at the girl.

"Do not worry, young one," the figure whispered, "I will make you better."

The figure put a card on her chest and it absorbed into her skin. The figure disappeared and the room went back to normal. The doctors, completely oblivious to what had just occurred, were about to leave when the girl sat up and looked at them.

"Hello," she said, "May I leave now? I have somewhere to be."

**Cue Zexal theme.**

Cory and Serpent were in the bathroom as Cory was brushing his teeth. Cory had noticed that Serpent looked depressed since they beat Arthur last week, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

Finally he spit and said, "Hey Serpent, you've seemed down since we got Dark Fay. Is there anything wrong?"

Serpent flashed back to the memory of a planet_, "I guess I have been sad lately. It is just that when I absorbed Dark Fay, I gained an image of what I believed to be my home. But nothing more. _

_ "I have been observing your world, noticing that everyone here has a home and knows their purpose. I have none."_

Cory gargled and spit again, "Serpent, there are very few people in this world who know their true purpose in life. Sometimes you just got to go with the flow. But there is a saying about home, 'Home is where the heart is'. Even without a physical place to live, you can still be at home."

Serpent silently thought about this, _"Home is where the heart is? Does this mean that as long as I am with someone with whom I have a strong emotional connection, I will be home?"_

Finally, he said, "_I think I know what this means. Thank you Cory."_

"You're welcome man. Now I need to get to be-"

"Cory, a girl is here to see you," Cory's mom called.

_"I did not realize that you were expecting a female of your kind."_

"I wasn't."

Luckily, Cory hadn't change into pajamas yet, so he sped downstairs. When he got to the door he saw a tall girl with blonde hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a fiery orange. Cory could have sworn he saw her before, he just didn't know where."

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Wheeler," she said, "Are you Cory Mizu?"

Cory's face suddenly grew very warm, "Yeah… wait! Are you related to Joey Wheeler?"

"Yes, he's my great-grandfather."

Cory figured out where he saw this girl from, "Weren't you in that car crash a few months ago?"

"Uh huh. And when I woke up all I wanted to do was duel you."

Elizabeth put on a duel disk and went outside. Cory pulled out his and went to the opposite end of the cul-de-sac he lived on. He activated his disk and his bracelet began to glow.

"What's going on?"

_"It glowed like this when we found Arthur. Could she have a Dimension-D?"_

"Don't know, but it would be bad if she did."

"Stop talking to yourself and start dueling!" Elizabeth yelled.

**Duel Start**

**Cory: 4000lp**

**Elizabeth: 4000lp**

Cory drew six cards, "I summon Abyss Warrior (ATK 1800) and set one card. Your move."

"Thanks," his opponent said, "I draw. I actually use a deck that is nothing like my relative, so you should be surprised. I activate Onslaught of the Fire Kings. Now I can summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix (ATK 2700). I attack with Garunix."

**Cory: 3100lp**

_"Why did you not use Zeus' Breath? You could have dealt her damage instead?"_

"Because of Garunix's ability."

"I set a monster and end my turn. Now Garunix is destroyed."

Cory drew, "I summon Reese the Ice Mistress (ATK 800) and set a card."

"I draw and now Garunix returns (ATK 2700), destroying both our monsters."

"I activate Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord to save her."

"I banish the Little Chimera in my graveyard to summon Sprit of Flames (ATK 1700). I use it to attack your Reese."

**Cory: 1900lp**

"I now attack with Garunix."

"I use the trap Zeus's Breath to negate your attack and deal you damage."

**Elizabeth: 3200lp**

"I end my turn."

Cory looked up at Serpent, who was beginning to fade, _"If you lose, I will disappear."_

Cory nodded and drew, "I summon Deep Sea Diva (ATK 200), which allows me to summon Atlantean Heavy Infantry (ATK 0). He allows me to summon Atlantean Attack Squad (ATK 2200).

"I send my two Atlanteans and my Deep Sea Diva to the graveyard and summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2800). I attack Garunix."

**Elizabeth: 3100lp.**

"You destroyed Garunix, which allows me to summon fire King Avatar Barong (ATK 1800)."

A four armed baboon appeared to take the phoenix's place.

"I switch Reese to defense mode (DEF 800) and end my turn."

_"Why did you not summon Aqua Serpent?"_

"With Poseidra, I can keep a higher offense than Aqua Serpent."

"Stop yammering during my turn. I draw and activate Circle of the Fire Kings, allowing me to tribute Barong to return to the field Fire King High Avatar Garunix (ATK 2700)."

Elizabeth held out her duel disk and it began to blaze, "I banish Garunix and Spirit of Flames to call forth the ultimate fire spirit. Come forth, Dimension-D Hyperion Dragon (ATK0)!"

A flaming dragon appeared behind Elizabeth and roared. It was covered in flame colored scales and had wings of pure fire.

"I activate my dragon's effect. I return a monster to my graveyard and destroy Poseidra. Hyperion Dragon now gains his attack points (ATK 2800). I now attack Reese, and since Dimension-Ds have zones instead of levels, he is not affected by your monster."

The dragon shot a blast of fire at Reese. Cory could feel the heat as it.

"I end my turn and my dragon's attack returns to normal."

_"We must summon Aqua Serpent next."_

"I know. Draw. I set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Flamvell Firedog (ATK 1900). Attack!"

"I activate the spell Call of the Atlanteans to bring back Reese the Ice Mistress, Atlantean Attack Squad, and Atlantean Heavy Infantry (DEF 800, 0, 1600)."

"Okay, I attack your Heavy Infantry."

The dog tried to bite through my Atlantean's shield, but it had no effect."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked in outrage.

"I activate another Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord."

"Fine. I end my turn."

Cory placed two fingers on his deck and hoped for the best, "Draw. I summon Penguin Soldier (ATK 750). I destroy Reese and my two Atlanteans to bring back Poseidra (ATK 2800). I banish my monsters and Dimension summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent!"

His ace appeared behind him and hissed.

"I attack your Hyperion Dragon with Aqua Serpent."

**Elizabeth: 700**

When their monsters met, there was a shockwave that sent both of them to their feet. When she got up, Elizabeth had her hand on her chest.

"Are you alright?" Cory asked in a concerned tone.

"Shut up!" she cried. Cory would have expected the destruction of her monster would have weakened its hold. He was wrong.

"I end my turn."

"I draw and set a monster and switch Firedog to defense mode."

Cory drew, "I summon Warrior of Atlantis (ATK 1900). I attack your Flamvell with my Warrior."

His strange man-fish shot an arrow through her monster, causing it to dissolve.

"I now attack with Aqua Serpent."

When Cory's serpent attacked, I was unable to see the monster, "Your move."

She drew and just stared, making him assume it was his turn, "I draw and attack you directly?"

After Cory's Warrior shot her, a flaming beast appeared and attacked him.

**Elizabeth: 0**

**Cory: 0**

"I used the effect of my Volcanic Counter, which you destroyed, to deal you the same amount of damage that I took," Elizabeth said as Cory's monsters faded.

One Elizabeth was done, she fell to the ground. Cory ran and lifted up her head.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and asked, "What am I doing here?"

Cory was a little confused, "We just dueled. Are you alright?"

"I think so. The last thing I remember clearly was waking up at the hospital. And I have this vague memory of a dragon."

Cory helped Elizabeth to her feet and explained what happened. When he was done she said, "That was definitely strange. I guess I should get home."

"Do you need any help? Getting home, I mean."

"No thanks. I should be fine now. See you around."

When Elizabeth was out of earshot, Cory asked, "Did you get that card, Serpent?"

_"No. since the duel ended in a draw I was unable to obtain it. What I am wondering is why her personality still changed when she lost."_

"I have no idea."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%

The masked man who had given Elizabeth the card was staring at a screen that had her walking to her home.

"Excellent," he thought, "My plan is coming together nicely. I will soon have the power over the universe, and place those who inhabit it into eternal slumber.

**Dimension-D Hyperion Dragon**

**Fire**

**Zones: 4**

**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**

**Once per turn, you can return one of your banished monsters to the graveyard to destroy one face-up monster your opponent controls. This monster gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dimensions**

**Chapter 5: **

Cory awoke and got ready for school. The entire way to school Serpent was silent. Instead of the depression he had been having the past week, he was thinking about the events of the previous night.

_How is it that Elizabeth regained her (what I assume is) her regular personality after her loss? Is she able to control the Dimension-D card? But if she can, why is it that she was corrupted before?_

"Hey Serpent," Cory said, "Look at this."

Serpent looked and saw Elizabeth dueling a student from Cory's school. She had Hyperion Dragon on the field while her opponent had a green dragon on the field.

"I activate the effect of Dimension-D Hyperion Dragon. I return a monster to my graveyard to destroy your Luster Dragon and give my monster its attack points (ATK 0-2400). Attack him directly."

**Opponent: 1900-0**

The monster disappeared and Elizabeth walked over to Cory and Serpent, "Hey

Cory. Who's your friend?"

Both Cory and Serpent stood and floated with their mouths open.

"You can see him?" Cory asked, pointing at Serpent, "Also, how did you know my name last night?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't really remember how I know your name. It just came to me. As for seeing your friend, I could after we tied. I just thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me."

_"It is nice to officially meet you Elizabeth. I am Serpent."_

"It's nice to meet you Serpent," a bell began to ring, "We better get to class."

"You go to school here?" Cory asked.

"Of course. My parents wanted to homeschool me, but I figured I had been away from people my own age long enough."

The teens began to walk to class and Serpent followed them. Elizabeth saw him and asked, "Do you always follow Cory everywhere?"

_"Yes. I usually stay within a few yards of him."_

"He, thankfully, stays out of the room when I'm getting changed or using the bathroom," Cory added.

_"You do realize I can hear you sing songs when you shower. I believe they are by a Justin Bieber."_

Elizabeth began to laugh and Cory's face turned red in embarrassment. Serpent did not know why they were having these reactions.

_Humans are incredibly strange, _he concluded. _Though I could gain this conclusion from observing Cory alone._

When Elizabeth stopped laughing she asked, "Why do you always follow him?"

_"I am not sure if I can. But maybe I could."_

"Please try," Cory pleaded, "It would be nice to not have you hovering around me."

_"I will try."_

As Cory and Elizabeth went into the school building, Serpent went the opposite direction. Despite some resistance at first, he managed to go all the way to the roof of the school.

_Amazing. I wonder what my limits to this freedom are."_

Serpent began to fly around the entire city, taking in every sight he could find. Eventually he saw the window of Cory's home. He flew to the window of Cory's room and tried to open the window, but his hand went through it.

_It appears that I still cannot touch solid matter._

"Hello there," a voice behind Serpent said. He turned around to see a man in a black cloak and a faceless mask.

_"Who are you? And how can you see me?_

"Oh. How rude of me. I am known as Morpheus. I merely want to meet the Emissary"

_"Where am I an emissary of?"_

"Haha. I almost forgot that you hardly have any memories. I believe that I possess one of them," Morpheus held up a card with the back facing towards Serpent.

_"Give me that now!"_

"I don't think so. I just wanted to meet you. The only way to get this is to have your human host beat me in a duel."

Morpheus disappeared, leaving Serpent alone.

_What was that card? What memory was within? What does this man know about me?_

Serpent went to the school and contemplated this while waiting for Cory. Even when the school let out he had no answer.

"Hey Serpent," Cory said, "Did you like your day of freedom?"

_"It was… eventful."_

Serpent then told Cory everything about the meeting with Morpheus. Cory took Aqua Serpent out of his extra deck and said, "How was he able to see you and teleport?"

_"I have no idea. He seemed to know something about me and where I come from."_

"Yeah. Maybe we should ask Blitz's sister, Apple, if she can ask her reporter friend to look for him."

"Ask to have my sister's friend to look for who?" a voice behind the two said.

They turned around to find Blitz. They had not seen him for a few days because Apple had gotten married and he had to go.

"Serpent saw a guy who knew something about where he came from," Cory explained.

"Weird. So you want me to have Apple ask he friend to find him? Give me a name and I'll ask."

"What was he called again Serpent?"

"_Morpheus."_

Cory repeated this and Blitz ran off.

"Let's hope we can find this guy," Cory muttered.

_"I agree. Let us hope."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Morpheus was standing in front of three young men. One was wearing silver. One was wearing red. One was wearing jet black like Morpheus.

"Now that I have met the Emissary," Morpheus said, "I know that we can obtain the other two Elemental Dimensions without much difficulty."

"But Morpheus," the one in red said, "how can you be so sure?"

"That is simple Gamma. He knows nothing of them. Therefore you will keep in in the shadows while they focus on finding me. By stay in the shadows I mean you, Delta."

"But I can easily beat the human host," the one dressed in black, apparently named Delta said, "Just give me the chance."

Morpheus raised a hand, "We must wait for them to gather more cards for us. Epsilon, you will observe the host."

"Thank you sir," the silver clad man turned and left.

"Make sure not to be seen."

**Guess what. I need bearers for more Dimension-D cards. So pm me with OCs and their cards.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dimensions**

**Chapter 6: Dino-Sized Trouble**

_Wake up Cory! You'll be late._

Cory shot straight up and looked at his calendar. It said that it was Saturday.

"Serpent," Cory groaned, "It's Saturday! I don't have school."

_I know this. But you told Elizabeth that you would meet her today for a rematch._

"I don't remember that."

_That is because you forget whatever does not have to do with dueling, old books, or mathematics almost instantly. _

Cory couldn't argue there, so he got up and threw on some clothes. He ran downstairs and ate an energy bar before grabbing his gear and running out the door.

"So, where do I go?"

Serpent face palmed. _You will meet her at city hall._

Cory began to sprint towards city hall. Just as he could see the building, there was screaming and Cory's brace began to glow.

"Oh come on!" Cory cried out.

He turned around and began to look for the holder of the Dimension-D card. He saw people running from a man who was about 6 feet tall. He was wearing a red t-shirt with dinosaur fossils and tan cargo pants. He had rimless glasses and hazel-green eyes.

_Haven't we seen him around your school?_

_ "_Uh huh."

It was Damian Woods, but most people called him Dyno because of his dinosaur deck. He was really tall, which made him a bit clumsy at school with the low doorways. He was always a nice guy but those cards warped the mind.

Cory ran over to him and said, "Hey man. What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of people teasing me about my height behind my back," Dyno growled.

"But people don't do that. What's been giving you that idea?"

"This has shown me the truth," he held up a card. Cory couldn't quite make out what it said, but he was sure it was the Dimension-D monster.

Cory brought out his duel disk, "How about a duel. If I win I get that card. If you win, you get this." Cory brought Aqua Serpent from his extra deck.

"Fine with me."

**Duel Start**

**Cory: 4000**

**Dyno: 4000**

"I'll go first," Dyno said, drawing six cards, "I activate Jurassic World."

The area around the field became a prehistoric jungle.

"I now set a card and a monster. Your move."

Cory drew, "I summon Atlantean Dragoons (ATK 1800). I attack your facedown."

The sea monster attacked the card, which was revealed to be an egg. But instead of being destroyed, Cory was hit with damage.

**Cory: 4000-3800**

"You attacked my Miracle Jurassic Egg," Dyno explained, "It has 2000 defense points."

Cory grumbled something unintelligible, "I set a card and end my turn."

"I draw. I activate Big Evolution Pill. By tributing my Miracle Jurassic Egg, I can summon high level monsters for the next three turns. So I summon Super Conductor Tyranno (ATK 3300-3600) and attack your Dragoons."

"I activate Zeus' Breath!"

"I activate the trap Malfunction. By paying 500 life points I can negate your trap's activation and force it back facedown."

**Dyno: 4000-3500**

The dinosaur continued its onslaught.

**Cory: 3800-2000**

"I end my turn."

"He's kicking my butt even without his Dimension-D. this isn't good.

_I agree. But we must believe that we can defeat him._

"You're right. I draw. I set a monster and end my turn."

"I draw. I use My Big Evolution Pill to summon Evolsaur Terias (ATK 2400-2700) and attack with him."

"I'll activate my Zeus' Breath now."

"I now attack with Super Conductor Tyranno."

The monster that was flipped up was Snowman Eater. Cory chose Super Conductor Tyranno.

"I end my turn."

Cory drew, "I set a card and monster and end my turn."

Cory had Poseidra in his hand, but he just needed to summon it.

"I draw. I attack your facedown."

The destroyed monster was Screech.

"I send Atlantean Heavy Infantry and Legendary Atlantean Tridon from my deck to the graveyard with Screech's effect. Because I sent my Heavy Infantry to graveyard I can destroy your Terias."

"I set a card and a monster and end my turn."

"I draw. I will also set a monster and end my turn, which means your Pill leaves the field."

"I draw and set another monster and activate Nightmare Steelcage. Now neither of us can attack for two turns. Your move."

"I draw." The card in he drew was Cranium fish. He also had an Ocean's Keeper. A plan formed in his head, "Serpent, can I use all the Dimension-D monsters we've gathered?"

_Yes, but-_

"Good. I summon Ocean's Keeper (ATK 1500). I now tribute him to summon Cranium Fish (ATK 2400) and end my turn."

"This does you no good. I activate Fossil Excavation by discarding one card. Now I can bring back Super Conductor Tyranno (ATK 3300-3600). I flip my Baby Cerasaurus. I now banish my two monsters and summon Dimension-D Tyrannus, King of the Dinosaurs (ATK 2500-2800)!"

A humanoid beast came through the portal. It had reptilian eyes and scaled skin. Its armor looked like it was more dino skin and it had a sword made of a dinosaur tooth.

"I can't attack this turn but I can return Super Conductor Tyranno to the graveyard to bring it back (ATK 3300-3600). I end my turn."

Cory drew, "I summon flip Blizzard, Defender of Ice Barrier (ATK 300). Now I banish my Cranium Fish and Blizzard to Dimension Summon Dimension-D Dark Fay (ATK 2700). I now use its effect to return a monster to my graveyard and summon Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2800). I now summon Deep Sea Diva (ATK 200). I banish Poseidra and Deep Sea Diva to Dimension Summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK 2500). I now use the effect of my Aqua Serpent twice, once to destroy all your spells and again to destroy your monsters."

Dyno howled in pain as his monster was destroyed.

"I can't attack with Aqua Serpent the turn I use his effect, but I still attack with Dark Fay."

**Dyno: 4000-1300**

"I end my turn."

Dyno slowly got up, his eyes fazing from rage to confusion and back again, "I draw and set a card. Your move."

"I draw and attack with Aqua Serpent."

"I activate Magical Arm Shield to redirect the attack towards Dark Fay!"

**Cory: 2000-1800**

Cory sighed and ended his turn.

"I now draw. I set a monster and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I use the effect of Dark Fay to summon the Legendary Fisherman (ATK 1850). I now attack with Dark Fay."

The monster was small, "I now attack you directly."

**Dyno: 1300-0**

Dyno was knocked to the ground and Serpent raised his hand to absorb his Dimension-D. The memory was of a white dragon with red eyes.

_That was strange. What is important about this dragon?_

Cory helped Dyno up and said, "How do you feel Damian?"

"Like a T-rex stepped on me," he groaned.

"That's nice," a voice behind Cory said.

He turned around to see Elizabeth, "Hi Elizabeth."

"Okay," She sounded a little annoyed, "I'm tired of being called Elizabeth. Just call me Liz. Also, is this more important than our little rematch?"

"But-I." Cory pointed at Dyno, then held up his card.

Liz just slapped Cory playfully on the back and laughed, "I'm just messing with you. I actually saw the whole thing. Didn't know you had that fairy card."

"I actually have another one. Do you have a level 10 monster?"

"Sorry, but I don't. Do you want to have a duel now?"

Cory was about to answer but fell to his knees.

_I was afraid this would happen. It took too much energy to control both._

"You should have told me that earlier!"

_I tried, but you interrupted._

"Fine. I'll have that duel, but n Dimension-Ds."

"Okay then. Let's duel!"

**Dyno belongs to The Fallen Author 19. Please send more OC's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: Double Trouble**

Cory, Liz, Blitz, and Dyno were in Cory's bedroom. They had met to figure out info on the Dimension-D cards. They were just waiting for Arthur to get there.

"Hey, Cory," Dyno said, "I got you some more high level monsters for Dimension summoning."

"Thanks man," Cory said as he took the three cards.

The cards were Gishki Zielgigas, Gishki Aquamirror, and The Tyrant Neptune. The two monsters were level 10 and actually allowed him to summon Dimension-D Dragon.

"So," blitz said awkwardly, "Where's Arthur?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Arthur was running down the street. Cory called a meeting with everyone he had met who had used Dimension-D card. He was almost to the turn off when he ran into a girl, knocking her cards to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Arthur said as he bent down to help, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the girl said. Arthur handed her back her cards and said, "I'm Arthur. Who are you?"

"Krystal."

Arthur held out his hand and was about to shake hers when a female voice rang out, "Get away from my sister."

The new girl looked about 19 and was wearing a school uniform even though it was Sunday. Arthur was so scared that he ran off.

"Jackie," Krystal said in an annoyed voice, "He was just helping me pick up my cards."

"Just come on," Jackie said, "We need to get home."

As the two girls walked away, they both noticed two cards lying on the ground.

"Maybe I forgot those," Krystal said, picking up the cards.

She noticed they were both blank and handed one off to her sister. Suddenly they were both covered in a black aura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Arthur burst through Cory's bedroom door, "Sorry I'm late. I accidently ran into a girl and had to help her pick up her cards."

Cory waved, "That's okay. Just sit down so we can begin."

"So why are we here?" Liz asked.

"I wanted to know what was like to be possessed by these cards," Cory replied, holding up all the Dimension-Ds he collected.

"Why am I here then?" Blitz asked, "I haven't touched those things."

"I needed a fifth person and you were there when they were released. Now back to the question."

"It was like it was speaking to me," Dyno said, "It told me that people were laughing at me behind my back. It also promised me power."

"Mine promised me power too," Arthur added.

Cory gestured to Liz, "Did your card promise you anything?"

Liz shook her head, "I don't really remember anything from the time I was possessed."

_This is interesting. They all promise the same thing; various forms of power._

"True," Cory replied, "Maybe we could use that." Then he turned to Blitz, "Do you got anything on Morpheus?"

"Sorry man," Blitz said, "I've gone all over and not heard a word."

Serpent was about to say something when Cory's brace started glowing.

"Um," Arthur said, "What's up with that?"

"It glows whenever a Dimension-D is near," Cory explained, "Except with Liz, for some reason."

Dyno looked out the window, "There's no one out there."

Cory checked and saw that there wasn't anyone. He scratched his head and frowned.

"Where is it?" he thought.

He squinted and could see a man down the street going between two houses. He opened the window and snatched his binoculars off his dresser. The man went flying out from behind the houses and landed in the street before getting up and running off.

"I think I found it," Cory said before jumping out the window. He hung in the air for a second before realizing he was on the second floor. He fell and was saved by his mother's rose bush.

"Are you alright?" Dyno called out.

"Happens all the time." He was not lying, actually.

Cory ran to the space where the man flew from as his friends followed. When he got there he saw two girls. They both had fair and blue eyes. The younger one had dirty blonde hair, wore a long sleeved shirt with a cartoon cat, and blue jeans and sandals. The older one had black hair and wore a school uniform.

The others caught up with Cory. Arthur looked up from his panting and said, "Hey Krystal."

Everyone looked at Arthur and Cory asked, "You know them?"

He nodded, "I met them on the way to your place. I accidently ran into the younger one and knocked her cards out of her hands. Sorry about that, by the way."

"That's al-," then a black aura surrounded her.

Serpent noticed this and then noticed another aura surrounding Jackie.

_They both have Dimension-D monsters Cory._

Cory pulled out his duel disk, "I challenge both of you."

"I won't let you duel my little sister," Jackie said, stepping in front of Krystal.

Krystal stepped out from behind her sister, "I can duel him."

Arthur activated his duel disk, "I'll make this a tag duel."

After a minute of glaring, Jackie finally gave in, "Fine, let's duel." 

**Duel Start**

**Jackie and Krystal: 8000**

**Cory and Arthur: 8000**

"I'll go first," Krystal said, "I draw. I set a monster facedown and end my turn."

This time Arthur drew, "I activate the field spell Mystic Forest. Now I use its effect to summon Fay Wolf (ATK 2100). I now summon Fay Unicorn (ATK 100). I tune my level 1 Fay Unicorn to my level 5 Fay Wolf to synchro summon Fay Knight (ATK 2500). I set a card and end my turn."

"I draw," Jackie said, "I summon Shien's Daredevil (ATK 1600). When he is summoned I can put a Bushido counter on him (ATK 1600-1900). I set a card and end my turn."

Next up was Cory, "I activate Gishki Aquamirror. I send Reese the Ice Mistress and Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon to the graveyard to summon Gishki Zielgigas (ATK 3200). I set a card and end my turn."

The reason he ended was because no one could attack on the first turn of a tag duel.

The turn went back to Krystal, "I flip summon Spirit of the Harp (ATK 800). Now I summon Mokey Mokey (ATK 300). I banish my monsters and Dimension Summon Dimension-D Fairy Lord Crystalwing (DEF 1000)."

A large fairy appeared. It was wearing forest print robes and a wooden mask.

"I activate his effect to keep all monsters from being destroyed until my next turn. I set a card and end my turn."

Arthur's turn next, "I draw. I summon Fay Pixie (ATK 1600). I equip him with Oak Wand to give him more attack points (ATK1600-2100). I attack Shien's Daredevil."

**Jackie and Krystal: 8000-7800**

"I end my turn."

"I draw," Jackie said, "I set a monster and switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I summon Blizzard, Defender of Ice Barrier (ATK 300). I banish my two monsters and Dimension Summon Dimension-D Dragon (ATK 2700). I know that your monster can't be destroyed this turn, but I use my dragon's effect to deal piercing damage. I attack your Dimension-D."

"I activate Waboku to keep from taking damage," Krystal called out.

"I end my turn."

Krystal drew, "I use the effect of Crystalwing to keep monsters from being destroyed. I set a monster. I end my turn."

Arthur drew, "I end my turn."

Jackie drew, "I activate Shien's Dojo. Now I flip Elder of the Six Samurai (ATK 400) (BSD 1). Now I special summon Grand Shogun Shien (ATK 2500). I destroy Shien's Dojo to summon Shien's Squire. I banish Shien's Squire and Grand Shogun Shien to Dimension Summon Dimension-D Ultimate Shadow Ninja (DEF 3500)."

All that could be seen of the monster was a dark shadow.

"While I have Ultimate Shadow Ninja in defense mode you can only attack it. I end my turn."

Cory drew, "I summon Abyssal Kingshark (ATK 1700). I end my turn."

Krystal drew, "I activate Temple of Kings. Now I tribute my facedown and summon Mystical Beast of Serket (ATK 2500). I attack your Abyssal Kingshark."

**Arthur and Cory: 8000-7200**

"When Mystical Beast of Serket destroys a monster it is banished and it gains 500 attack points (ATK 2500-3000). Now I end my turn."

"I draw," Arthur said, "I use the effect of Fay Pixie. By destroying him and sacrificing 500 life points, I can destroy a level five or higher monster and I choose Mystical Beast of Serket."

**Arthur and Cory: 7200-6700**

"I end my turn. Sorry about the drop in life points though."

"That's alright Arthur," Cory replied, "We can still win."

"Maybe not," Jackie said, "I set a monster and end my turn."

"I draw," Cory said, "I tribute Dimension-D Dragon to summon the Tyrant Neptune (ATK 0-2700). Now I end my turn."

Krystal drew, "I summon Kelbek (ATK 1500) and end my turn."

Arthur drew, "I use the effect of Mystic Forest to summon Fay Wolf (ATK 2100). I set a card and end my turn."

Jackie drew, "I tribute my facedown monster and Shien's Daredevil to summon my second Great Shogun Shien (ATK 2500). I attack your Fay Wolf."

"I activate Zeus' Breath to negate your attack," Cory said.

"I end my turn."

Cory drew, "I activate A Legendary Ocean (ATK 2700-2900). Now I can summon the Legendary Fisherman (ATK 1850). Hey Arthur, if you have something for field spells I suggest using it."

Arthur nodded, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy A Legendary Ocean."

"Thanks man. Now I banish monsters to Dimension Summon Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK 2500). I activate his effect to destroy all the monsters you two control."

As the monsters were destroyed their owners screamed in pain. Cory ended his turn and Krystal took hers, "I draw. I set a monster and end my turn."

Arthur drew, "I draw. I attack your facedown with Fay Wolf. Now I attack with Fay Knight."

**Jackie and Krystal: 7800-5300**

"I end my turn."

Jackie drew, "I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters. Now I set a monster and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I summon Mermail Abyssturge (ATK 1700). I attack your facedown."

The facedown was Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (ATK 2000).

**Arthur and Cory: 6700-6400**

"I end my turn."

Krystal drew, "I set a monster and end my turn."

Arthur drew, "I summon another Fay Pixie (ATK 1600). I tribute him and 500 life points to destroy your Chamberlain of the Six Samurai."

**Arthur and Cory: 6400-5900**

"I end my turn."

Jackie drew, "I activate Symbols of Duty to bring back Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (DEF 2000) and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I attack Krystal's facedown and end my turn."

Krystal drew, "Do you mind if I borrow your monster sis?"

"Go ahead."

"I tribute Chamberlain of the Six Samurai to summon Darklord Edeh Arae (ATK 2300). Now I attack Mermail Abyssturge and end my turn."

**Arthur and Cory: 5900-5300**

Arthur drew, "I activate monster reborn to bring back Dimension-D Ultimate Shadow Ninja (DEF 3500)."

Once the monster was summoned a black halberd (axe/spear combo) appeared on Arthur's chest. He fell to his knees, gasping.

"Are you alright?" Cory asked.

_He has to fight off the card's influence or be consumed._

Arthur slowly stood up, "I end my turn."

Jackie drew, "How dare you take my card and use it against us? I set a card and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding a card I can bring back Poseida the Atlantean Dragon (ATK 2800). I attack your Darklord and end my turn."

**Jackie and Krystal: 5300-4900**

Krystal drew, "I have Temple of the Kings on the field so I set and activate Fiendish Chain. Now Poseidra can't attack. I end my turn."

Arthur drew, "I *pant* set a card and end my turn."

Jackie drew, "I set a monster and end my turn."

Cory drew, "I activate my own monster reborn to bring back Dimension-D Aqua Serpent (ATK 2500). I activate his effect to destroy all your spells and traps. Now I attack Jackie's facedown with Aqua Serpent. Now I attack directly."

**Jackie and Krystal: 4900-2100**

"I end my turn."

Krystal drew and passed.

Arthur drew, "I switch Ultimate Shadow Ninja to attack mode (ATK 2000). Now I equip it with another Oak Wand (ATK 2000-2500). I attack directly."

**Jackie and Krystal: 2100-0**

The two sisters were knocked to the ground and Serpent obtained Krystal's Dimension-D. Cory noticed that Ultimate Shadow Ninja was still with Arthur.

"Arthur," Cory said calmly, "Give me the card."

"I'll try," he groaned.

Arthur tried to remove the card from his disk, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Help," he muttered before giving in. The halberd disappeared a black aura replaced it.

Cory raised his arm to activate his duel disk when Arthur punched him.

"I'm not giving up this power again," Arthur said.

Arthur raised hid foot to kick Cory when his face contorted in pain. He squeaked a little before dropping to the ground. Krystal was revealed to be standing behind him.

Seeing the look of surprise on Cory's face, she said, "Jackie always told me to kick a guy between the legs if he was going to hurt me. I figured I should help you out."

"Thanks," Cory said as he got up and pulled Ultimate Shadow Ninja from Arthur's duel disk, "He needed that."

"Still slightly conscious here," Arthur said (his voice an octave higher) as he stood up, "Though I do thank you for keeping me from hurting my friend."

"You're welcome."

Jackie came to and stood up, "What kind of rufie did I take?"

"Dimension-D," Cory answered, "Some very dangerous cards that possess the holder."

"I knew we shouldn't have come here," Jackie muttered as she started to walk away, "Come on sis."

"Wait Jackie," Krystal said before turning to Cory, "Do you need help finding the rest of the monsters?"

"We are not helping them," Jackie objected, "Those cards are too dangerous."

"Wait," Cory said, "You don't have to duel anyone, just find anyone who's possessed and call me."

Cory pulled out his cell phone and showed them his number, "There are still around 93, so please help."

After a few minutes of convincing, Jackie eventually agreed to help out. But she only did so on the condition that her sister would not duel. They all went their separate ways and began to search.

**Jackie and Krystal are more OCs from Madness King 19. It will be likely that tag duels will be a rare occurrence because this is the longest duel I've written.**


End file.
